Talk:Solanogen
Element? I might have missed the relevant reference, but when was solanagen referred to as an element? -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk : The fact that Solanagen-based lifeforms exist counter to Carbon-based lifeforms leads one to think that Solanagen is supposed to be an element (like Oxygen, Hydrogen).--Tim Thomason 16:49, 6 Oct 2005 (UTC) Spelling According to the script for this episode (found at ) the correct spelling is "solan'o'''gen" and not solan'a'gen as indicated here at Memory A. -- 2 May 2009 :Online scripts aren't very accurate and we do not rely on them. — Morder 07:12, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, in fact, we DO rely on them. First off, if I recall correctly, the source for that script is a CD published by Paramount, meaning it is an original script, and the website it is posted on happens to belong to one of the founders of Memory Alpha. We rely on those scripts and their spellings all the time. We don't rely on '''transcripts'. I'd add as an example that many articles get their full names from scripts, such as Basso Tromac. I'm confirming the spelling now, and if it pans out I'm moving the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 07:28, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Heh, I know sure as hell we don't rely on the online scripts from chakoteya - didn't know there were any official scripts. :) — Morder 15:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Re-read what I wrote. We don't count on transcripts. Chakoteya are not scripts, they are transcripts. --OuroborosCobra talk 16:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::Cobra, I think Morder understood it the first time. I always wondered why we called them "Solanagen" here. In the German translation of the episode, they are clearly called "Solanogen-basierende Lebensformen". In German, there's a big difference in pronunciation between "Solan'o'''gen" and "Solan'a'''gen". When dubbing the episodes, the original scripts and spellings of names are used and then translated. So, if we don't have a script, it sometimes helps to switch to the German, Italian or French translation of the episode to hear, how a name is pronounced. This sometimes makes it possible to backtrack the English spelling. In this case, we have proof from both sides, so all is well, I guess :-). --Jörg 16:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::The spelling in the subtitle of the episode in the ST:TNG DVD complete boxset is "Solanagen-based life form" as mentioned by data. ::Subtitles tend to be written by contractors that studios and producers bring in from the outside, and thus often don't have any connection with the script or official spellings. Often it's just what the typist thought something sounded like. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:42, December 15, 2010 (UTC) :::::Re-bringing this up. Which is it? O or a? --LauraCC (talk) 18:40, February 29, 2016 (UTC) ::::::O, because we follow the script. As is indicated in the discussion. And further hinted at by the fact that the page was renamed. If you feel there's reason to bring this back up, it would really help if you could state why it might be a nonetheless. -- Capricorn (talk) 06:37, March 1, 2016 (UTC) :::::I saw that link in "element" but didn't realize how it was formatted. Sorry. --LauraCC (talk) 17:24, March 1, 2016 (UTC)